


To Let Your Armor Down

by imnotevil13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on One Piece anime episode 900, Can be read as a friendship in general if you want to, English is not my native language, Gen, M/M, O-Tsuru POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotevil13/pseuds/imnotevil13
Summary: O-Tsuru know that there’s something odd about those two youngsters. She has some ideas, and certainly, she will uncover them.#Grammar mistakes corrected by myself, please tell me if there’s still any mistake.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 56





	To Let Your Armor Down

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from _Dashboard Confessional – Don’t Wait_.

O-Tsuru swear, she heard ‘Zoro’ and ‘Luffy’ being shouted when the two young strangers meet each other in front of her back then. But when she asked, and the green haired man introducing himself as ‘Zoro _juro_ ’, it confused her. Even more confused when the red-kimono-kid’s words got cut by his rōnin friend.

Come to think of it, the young man said ‘monkey’ after ‘ore wa’, which mean he was going to introduce himself, right? So he was named based on animal? 

But then Zorojuro said that his name was ‘Luffy _taro_ ’ instead. And for a split of seconds, a question was popped up in O-Tsuru’s head; why they call each other like _that_ , then? Are those some sort of nickname for them? Then along with that wonder, a flash of an image portraying again in her mind. An exact image of when Luffytaro jumped from the lion-dog, landing perfectly in Zorojuro’s arm like he was belonged there. Huh, they seem too close to be labeled as a friend, and their face couldn’t be said of as a brother either. 

_Oh._

Or maybe they were….

O-Tsuru’s trains of thought being stopped when Luffytaro started to _introduce_ himself. And the lack of his fluent words and accent suddenly make sense. They weren’t from here. Which means ‘Zoro’ and ‘Luffy’ was their actual name instead of ‘Zorojuro’ and ‘Luffytaro’. 

“You’re from overseas, right?” 

The two young males surprised and O-Tsuru smiled. _‘I was right, then,’_ she thought. But still, the calling-each-other-nickname and the long-lost-dearest- _‘friend’_ theory wasn’t bad either. 

“It must’ve been hard to enter the country.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it counted as a drabble? It was too long for a drabble but too short for a one shot.


End file.
